


Dark Room

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Orgy, Sex, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Orochimaru visits a building where ninjas have sex in the dark. 60% = smut





	Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> The other people in this fic are not named.

Tonight Orochimaru would visit that place again. He wondered if he visited too often.

Konoha had a light side, and a dark side. The light side was teens holding hands, couples getting married, gossip about the Akamichi being able to enlarge certain body parts.

The dark side was widowers looking out of the windows to wives that would never come home. A part was lovers were from other clans and bloodlines should not mix. And then there were the endless hookups from ninjas that just slept with anyone to feel alive. With teammates, with senseis, with civilians, with anyone.

There were certain areas one could go to for hookups, after Tinder and Sleeper there were clubs. And then there was a club at the edge of the town, where there were three check points.

One, a tall man asked you to lay off your weapons. Two, a tall woman asked to see your health card. Three, a small woman gave you a locker key if you gave her a 20 note. There was no entry fee. Curtsy of the village.

Orochimaru stored his clothes in a dark room, in a locker. Ran his hands over the door to memorize the symbol so he’d find it back. He walked on.

The next room was filled with sound. There was no light. The sounds were applause, breathing, whispers, and mewling, panting.

People were having sex.

Because it was dark, anyone could be here. That was part of the thrill. 

Orochimaru sank to his knees on the floor-mats and reached out in front of him. He went in the direction of the sound. No matter how big his pupils grew, he saw nothing.

His hand touched someone, and he ran his hand over it. It was an armpit. He felt the arm, and how it went back to body.

“Male or female?” the person asked.

“Male, looking for both,” he answered. He had to keep his lisp in check.

“Go on to someone else,” the person said. Perhaps they did not like males, or were busy.

He shuffeled forth a few metres, and drowned in the sound of sex. Next time he reached out and they exchanged the question, he was welcomed by two arms that wrapped around him.

The stranger kissed him. The snog was wet and lazy. It could be anyone. It could be a barely legal genin girl that he graded at the chuunin exams. It could be Minato. It could be Kushina. It could be Danzo-sama. Jiraiya. Maybe ANBU. No one wanted to find out. People came here to feel.

Orochimaru began to feel good as the person kissed his throat. He reached out and felt breasts, which lay heavy in his hands. The attention from her was dazzlingly pleasant. The care and love and lust was encouraging. It didn’t take him much time to get going. There was no nervousness in this. She did not know him anyway.

Someone else touched his back. The question was exchanged. Orochimaru couldn’t help but smile as two big male hand went over his lithe body.

He had had negative experiences with a man that had taught him, so of course he tensed. There was danger in a man’s touch because memories caused his body to be alarmed. He was safe though.

Fingers slid into him, and were quickly replaced by a warm shaft that was still wet from a previous fuck. Orochimaru bend over as it went in. He groaned.

She kissed his noises away. “Focus on me too.”

So he put her on the mats, lay on top of her, and moved in. That caused the dick in his ass to slide out, much to the displeased grunting man behind him. It was quickly remedied: no one should feel abandoned here.

She smelled vaguely of flowers. She moaned in high pitches.

Orochimaru didn’t decide the pace, the man the fucked him did. He had his hands on Orochimaru’s waist and in his black hair. Every time he thrust, it drove Orochimaru deeper into her. It was a beautiful machine that went forward. Ninjas had stamina.

He could trust all of them, even as the woman scratched his back; the man bit his shoulder with very sharp teeth. How did they know he liked pain? Did they come here more often?

He would come here again, just for them.

He had forgotten to take his earrings off, so when the man bit his ear, there was the awful sound of teeth over metal.

“Sorry,” Orochimaru said, and felt his face burn over something so stupid.

Then they sped up, and there was no more talking, just the hunt for release. He was redfaced and wheezing for air, assaulted from both sides. The room smelled of sweat and cum. All he heard were moans. The hands were on his body, four of them. He still tasted her saliva.

The man came first, drilling into his ass without any care for pace. It filled him up. Sliding out went easy, but now Orochimaru had to hold in the cum or he would be leaking.

Right, go back to what he was doing. Pace. He thrust forth in her, and back, forth. He ws a bit disgruntled at having his built-up ruined.

He thought himself an expert as he brought her to the edge. And then she grabbed him tighter, arms around his head. His forehead pressed against the floormat. Faster, faster. He felt his body burn. A little more now.

Just a little?

Someone touched his thigh and then his back. That person probably wanted to pass. They didn’t ask anything. Yes, they went on.

Orochimaru was on the edge, and her moans had become lewd. She begged.

Suddenly Orochimaru’s ass was touched and someone drove his dick inside. It was wet and surprised him. It was Big. It stretched his ass open much further than the previous dick had, and it made Orochimaru press his body down in an effort to get an inch away.

The invasion continued. The hard cock went all the way inside in one go. Now Orochimaru had tears at his eyelashes because no dick should feel this good. It didn’t bumb against his prostate at the end of the thrust, but pressed against it, and at every thrust it pushed deeper against the nerves. It sent fire through his hips.

He was losing it. He was moaning at every move. He was in her too, and that made it even more intense. She begged for him, so sweetly, but he had no control over this authority behind him. He lay down and could only take, take, take. He passed it on to her.

Now and then the skin of his buttocks rippled as the man pushed inside him. It made him smirk.

Soon he became the loudest moaner in the room, which he would normally regard as attention-whoring but right now he had no choice. He had to make noise. Nothing but the pleasure of his body existed. More, more-!

It built up to a peak. A dick drove in him. He pushed into her. He came. He trembled and shook. The release was longer than any he could remember. The pleasure washed over him in waves. It made his skin tinkle as if someone tickled him with a blade of grass, but all over his body. He arched his back at the rush of fading bliss. He held onto it-

She came, and the muscles of her body kneaded his member. It elongated the experience. The man behind him didn’t come.

She lay, he lay, the assault continued. Orochimaru made tiny noises. Then he was grabbed by the neck, pulled upright, and bounced on the man’s lap.

She went away, and Orochimaru thanked her in an lewd exhale. She said nothing but he thought she probably smiled.

His orgasm faded more and more and then his assaulter came. It was inside, and it felt like a whole lot. He was leaking for sure now. He loved that. He loved being filled with so much attention that it came out of him.

He turned half and caught the man’s nose to his own. They breathed onto each other’s lips. They entangled in a kiss. Their lower bodies separated, the kiss continued.

Orochimaru kissed him more.

“I hoped you’d be here,” the other said. “Who are you? I want to meet up outside.”

Orochimaru bit his partner’s lip at the center, shook his head no. “Only here.”

They started a new kiss. They kissed all evening, while others had sex. They cuddled and smiled. They didn’t talk.

Orochimaru made him promise to leave after ten minutes. And he himself left immediately, bathroom, shower, locker, clothes. Then he was outside.

He breathed in the night air. It filled his lungs cold and fresh. He walked through the trees and entered the village at a different angle.

He was smiling. The people on the streets saw not what he had done. They didn’t know about why he had a lightness in his step, or what made him pause to pet a cat.

Orochimaru looked at the jounin guards at the wall. He looked at the widower behind the window. He looked at the teenage girl in the night cloak who hurried to cross the street.

Any night, it could be any of these people. Any of them.

He was one of them.

He could still feel their warm hands. He should not make plans to go again, but he was free Saturday night. 


End file.
